Infinite Empire
"The world cannot endure with the existence of two suns, nor with two masters" - Alsandari the Eternal The 'Infinite Empire, '''also known as the '''Empire of Anglon, '''and the '''Thousand Year Empire '''was a government based in southern Eubrogora by Emperor Alsandari the Eternal in the year -3630 NAT, that Alsandari sought to use to reshape the entire planet. Alsandari used the Empire's Imperial Legion to spread his ideology and empire across much of the world. History ''"For I am the sun who illuminates the world, and like the sun I will be eternal." - Alsandari the Eternal Origin Taking on the identity of the Holy Emperor of the Sun, Alsandari unified the nomadic tribes of Anglion into a civilization utterly devoted to him, forging the Infinite Empire, installing himself as their Immortal Emperor. He formed a new order called the Knights of Coda to spread his new religious ideology. Wars of the Undying By -2545 NAT, the Infinite Empire had reached its peak, amassing an empire consisting of all of Eubrogora and much of Arsenia. Any ethnic group that the empire came into contact with that was not of Anglion origin, was enslaved and used to power the empire's war machine. From -3200 NAT until -2979, the Empire waged war against it's surrounding regions. The Wars of the Undying were named such, because the Imperial Legion had a reputation of being invincible. By -2700, all land south of the equator (including the Rynlaic Isles) was under the influence of the Infinite Emperor. In -2812, Emperor Melanion XII attempted to invade into Angianova, but the operation proved to be far too difficult for any emperor to accomplish. The empire never saw it's goals of northern domination fulfilled. Collapse The attempts at world domination, technological, religious, and racial superiority, had profound consequences which lead to the total collapse of the Infinite Empire. After generations of near global supremacy and control, the Infinite Empire began to fracture. Huge slave revolts erupted throughout the furthest borders of the Empire along with various factions vying for control. This led to a civil war throughout Infinite controlled territory. Already weakened by warfare, the Anglion were suddenly struck by a deadly plague in -2569 NAT that spread rapidly through their ranks due to their racial uniformity. After the initial collapse of the Infinite Empire, various factions in southern Eubrogora vied for dominance over what was left of the Empire and so began a devastating second civil war that destroyed nearly all the cities in southern Eubrogora, and decimated the population further. These events led to the near extinction of the Anglion race and drove most of the surviving Anglion into hiding. Only a faction known as the Coda Elders, who were the descendants of the original Knights of Coda, dedicated to defending the Emperor's holy status. The Infinite Empire, though gone, left behind many symbols of their greatness in the form of ideology, monuments and government form. Many nations in the future would use the Infinite Empire as inspiration for their nationalistic and imperial goals, including the Koratell Union and Brinwald's Jokenstomp Empire. Culture The Empire produced technological innovations such as the crossbow, early steam engines, and advanced exploration vessels. Among it's many crimes were those of aggressive war, slavery on a massive and racial scale, and the obliteration of entire cities without cause. Slavery As they needed a lot of man power and production to fuel their war machine and extensive population, the Empire became well known practitioners of slavery which was not only built on, but dependent on it. They also used a lot of their slaves as a labor force to build their grand achievements, such as the Nuaruun Tower, Eternal Arch, and the Pyramid of Audech III. Eventually, slavery toppled their empire when their subjects banded together in massive revolts. Religion Citizens of the empire held their emperor's to god like status. Taught by the Knights of Coda that the Emperor was a Sun deity, the Anglion people viewed (especially Alsandari the Eternal) as the Holy Emperor of the Sun, whose god given right it was the rule the world. The population was also taught by the Knights of Coda that the emperor was immortal, and that he never really died, but rather his physical body had died, while his spirit was passed on into a new vessel. It was the job of the Knights of Coda to "elect and anoint" the new emperor. However, in reality the previous emperor had chosen his/her heir before they died. Politics The ruler of the Infinite Empire held the title of Immortal Emperor of the Sun (or, if the ruler was female, Empress), and the overall government system was an absolute monarchy. Military The Infinite Empire's military seemed to be composed of primarily the Imperial Legion, Infinite Fleet, and the Knights of Coda. Alsandari IX formed the Realm Guard to act as his personal elite bodyguards to act above the Knights of Coda.